


Wandering Drift

by rupeecoloredhair



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: MTMTE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rupeecoloredhair/pseuds/rupeecoloredhair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drift's thoughts on himself and those he's met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wandering Drift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coralus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coralus/gifts).



He remembered being unhappy in the gutters, in the Dead End. Day after day of the same thing, it was terrible. He fell into bad habits that made him happy or made everything disappear even for a few moments. It was something. It got him through the days. Then he found someone. Gasket made those long, boring days more meaningful. Once he was gone, he snapped.

It felt good. All the killing and violence, it wasn’t boring. He liked it. In a sense, he became addicted to it. The shooting, the fighting, all of it was as bad for him as the boosters had been. He rebuilt himself to be stronger, faster, deadlier. He adopted the new name and became someone he wasn’t.

It was...hard to get rid of that addiction. All his anger, the violence, it was hard to get rid of. Being in the Crystal City, he kind of had to. Wing wanted him to change, knew that he could change for good. But he had never known good...only boredom and rage. He tried though, for Wing. Wing shouldn’t have to get in trouble because of him. Wing deserved better than the betrayal. He didn’t mean to hurt Wing, or Crystal City.

Maybe that’s why he fought. He wasn’t mad at how he was treated, or at the slave traders, he was mad that he forced Wing to go against his beliefs. He made Wing fight. He was the reason Wing died. It was his fault, that’s why he fought. He didn’t fight for himself, he fought for Wing.

Fighting was everything he had known, it’s all he could do. Joining the Wreckers, fighting as an Autobot, it gave him a purpose for the fighting. He fought on the side Wing would have fought. After all, he had though Wing was an Autobot when they first met. But seeing his old teammates again, they reminded him of the past. The boredom, the addictions, Gasket. He fought through the pain. As he fought, he pushed those memories away so they could be forgotten. He never wanted to go back.

After that, after the Wreckers, everything happened so fast. But the Lost Light stood out the most. All the ‘bots on board, the experiences, it made him happy. Rodimus and his constant chatter about the quest, Ultra Magnus and his datapads, Ratchet was always yelling, Perceptor and his work, all of it fascinated him. They all made him happy. They saw him as a friend. For once, he was happy.

Seeing Rodimus’ face as he tore off the insignia, it broke his spark. Leaving the ship behind, shattered it. He was hollow, he didn’t know anymore. But he kept fighting. He fought for those who couldn’t. He fought, again. He always seemed to be fighting.

Then Ratchet showed up. Out of nowhere, Ratchet was just in front of his ship. And then he stayed. So, he took Ratchet along with him to the next fight. There, he fought. Because that’s all he can do, fight. Fight for Gasket, fight for the Decepticons, fight for Wing, fight for the Wreckers, fight for the Lost Light, fight for Ratchet, that’s all he ever did.

That’s where he belonged. On the battlefield. On no one’s side but his own, he was only meant to fight and one day die. No faction wanted, no ‘bots wanted him, no one but those who couldn’t fight. That’s why he fought, because nothing else made him happy.

But now, sitting in Ratchet’s ship, maybe he was wrong. He looked over the doll version of him in his hands and thought of how someone did care. Maybe he was meant for more than fighting. As the ship sailed back to the Lost Light, Drift smiled as he thought of seeing his friends again.

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for coralus who I know has her bad days and this is my way of showing my support. If Drift can keep going, so can you.


End file.
